


Smut in the hut

by tonamilahyene



Category: Broadchurch, Gracepoint (TV)
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25400851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonamilahyene/pseuds/tonamilahyene
Summary: Emmett and Alec enjoy some intimacy in the hut.
Relationships: Emmett Carver/Alec Hardy, Harver
Comments: 11
Kudos: 20





	Smut in the hut

**Author's Note:**

> Can be read as a sequel to The Forbidden Fic.

At the top of the cliff was the hut, looking down on the beach and the sea. Standing as if what took place in it was something to be proud of. It appeared in everyone’s nightmares, and nobody dared to look at it twice except for Emmett, who was strangely attracted to its morbid charm. He often found himself contemplating how the sun shined on it and how its shutters shuddered with the raw wind. No one else dared to visit it anymore, ever since that incident. When a case was eating him alive and he felt he needed a break, Emmett walked all the way to the hut and allowed his thoughts to wander away.

Alec knew he went there sometimes, but Emmett had always been evasive when asked why. Alec concluded that it wasn’t worth the trouble, and that Emmett was just being his unfathomable self again.

It wasn’t until he had this dream that it really began to bother him. A rather… _unsavory_ dream, starring Emmett and himself, on the beach. The same beach that had been a crime scene only a few weeks prior. The same beach where they shared their first kiss.

Ever since that night, Alec had been avoiding Emmett. He was completely unable to control the flaming of his cheeks and the stutter in his voice whenever their eyes met. Unfortunately for him, Emmett was quick to notice this change of behaviour and decided to confront him about it.

Nearing the end of the day, he entered Alec’s office without bothering to knock. Alec gasped as Emmett shut the door behind him and said, “Why are you avoiding me?”

Alec froze in his chair, speechless. He was going to have to explain why he’s been avoiding Emmett now. His cheeks burned. _Shit_.

“Hello?” Emmett asked, annoyed.

Alec cleared his throat. “Yeah, err… What do you mean, avoiding y-”

“Oh, shut up,” said Emmett, surprised that he sounded braver than he felt. “Don’t pretend I’m making it up.”

There was no escape. Alec had to explain why he had been behaving like this for days, even if it meant embarrassing himself in front of Emmett. The shame, coupled with the fear of scaring him off grew inside of him, creating a knot in his throat.

After a few seconds, he started talking - _well, stuttering_. “Listen, Emmett…” he looked up, and was surprised to see a blush on his cheeks, but couldn’t tell if it was from anger or something else. “I’ve been thinking about our night on the beach. And the way we kissed. But I’ve also been thinking about how you said that I go too fast for you.” He looked down again, unable to face Emmett while admitting something like that.

Emmett looked down at his fidgeting hands. He’d spent numerous nights in his bed, tossing and turning, trying his best to stop thinking about this phrase. _You go too fast for me, Alec_. He didn’t mean it, not completely. He’d let the panic and the fear talk for him, but in reality, entering Alec’s house and sharing an intimate moment with him was everything he’d dreamed of. Regrettably, he wasn’t ready to admit to that out loud.

Emmett was brought back to reality when Alec continued his monologue. “The thing is, I dreamed of you.”

He paused, unsure about how he should articulate the rest of his speech. He relaxed in his seat, hoping that it would allow him a moment to calm down. Emmett sat on the little sofa near the door and listened closely to what he had to say.

“We had sex. In my dream.”

He stopped, waiting for Emmett’s reaction. Alec bit his lip and fought the urge to look at him.

“What? That’s why you’ve been acting so weird?” asked Emmett in disbelief. “But everyone has wet dreams, Alec.”

Alec didn’t even bother to complain about being called by his first name. He was too focused on Emmett’s eyes, searching for answers. _Did he dream about us too? Or am I just drawing conclusions?_ Something burned in his stomach, a wave of fire making its way up to his cheeks. He cleared his throat and asked, “Do _you_?” before he looked down again, determined to take an interest in his four-colour pen.

“I- Yes, yes I do.” Emmett noticed a shy smile on Alec’s face. He wasn’t in control of himself anymore when he got up from the sofa and walked towards Alec’s desk. He placed a hand on top of Alec’s, halting its fidgeting motions on the pen. 

Alec looked up, only to see that Emmett’s lips were curled up in a seductive smile. This sight alone was enough to flood his thoughts with desire and revive images from his dream. However much he enjoyed this turn of events, he looked away quickly, guilt flaring up when he noticed the tightness in his pants.

“ _Ahem_. We shouldn’t do this… Not here, at least.”

“You’re right,” Emmett agreed. Their colleagues believed them to be brothers, given how similar they looked to each other. He chased this thought from his mind and instinctively took Alec’s hand in his own, leading the way out of the office. 

Seeing the police station wasn’t empty yet, he quickly dropped Alec’s hand and hoped no one had noticed. Alec shut the door behind him and followed Emmett outside the station.

“Do you trust me?” asked Emmett with a playful smile. Alec gave a timid nod.

Emmett began to walk at a quick pace as Alec made an effort to keep up with him. They ended up on the path to the hut and, knowing there was nobody to see them now, Emmett took Alec’s hand again. Adrenaline coursed through Alec’s body, and when Emmett looked into his eyes, excitement took over his nervousness.

Alec didn’t even think twice about following Emmett inside the hut, overcome by the desire in his raging thoughts, all morals gone out the window.

The moment the door closed behind them, Emmett immediately pulled into a deep kiss. It was different from any other kiss they shared, though they’d only shared two of them. There were plenty more ways they have yet to explore.

Alec placed his hands on Emmett’s hips, tugging his shirt from the confines of his waistband. He slid his hands under Emmett’s shirt and felt him shiver under his touch. The feeling of his hot skin under his palms, bitten cold from the wind outside, was pure bliss.

It was difficult to stay focused on kissing when Emmett could feel Alec’s hands going up and down his chest. The need to let go of everything was painfully growing, as was his cock. He broke the kiss for just enough time to get rid of his shirt. _Thank God I didn’t wear a tie today_ , he thought to himself. He urgently pressed his lips back on Alec’s, trailing wet kissed down to his neck. Alec sighed and tilted his head in order to grant him more access.

Elsewhere at precisely this same moment, the last person present at the police station closed the door for the night, hoping to get home in time to catch their favourite show. A young couple walked down on the beach, planning ahead for their next excursion. The trees outside shook angrily under the wind. Everything happened at the same pace, the same speed, as before.

But not for them. In the hut, time had stopped, as if it allowed this moment to last forever. As if nothing else mattered but Alec Hardy and Emmett Carver, together.

Emmett licked Alec’s neck hungrily, and began to undo his belt. Alec breathed heavily, teasing Emmett’s earlobe with his tongue. 

Emmett laughed as he finally got rid of the belt. He paused for a second, glancing at Alec’s crotch. He whispered, “Can I?”

“Please.”

He didn’t need to be told twice. Emmett smiled and kissed him again and put his hand in Alec’s pants. The latter moaned, resting his head on Emmett’s shoulder for support. His hands explored Emmett’s chest hair, his mind focused on the pleasure. Each squeeze drew him closer to orgasm, but it was too early. 

He put a hand on Emmett’s, stopping him. “Will you let me please you now?” asked Alec, impatient to hear Emmett’s moans. 

As soon as Emmett said yes, Alec was on his knees. He pressed a kiss to Emmett’s crotch through his pants, relishing the feel of teasing him. He nibbled at the bulge, eliciting a groan from his partner. The sound made Alec’s cock jerk, and a shot of excitement ran through him as he undid Emmett’s belt with his teeth. He then proceeded to pull down his pants and boxers in one go, leaving Emmett completely exposed.

He wrapped his hand around Emmett’s length and tentatively licked at the tip. _Been a while since I’ve done this_ , he thought, _but hopefully I still know how to use my tongue_.

From the sounds Emmett was making, Alec knew that his old skills were still very much alive. His lewd moans gave him courage and Alec took his length into his mouth and began to suck eagerly. The thought of being on his knees for Emmett, eating up everything he was willing to give him, aroused him more than he’d like to admit. 

Emmett started thrusting his hips lightly, his breathing going louder. He warned Alec that he was close, and not long after he released inside Alec’s mouth.

Alec wiped his chin and got back on his feet. Emmett kissed him again before putting his clothes back on.

When they had made themselves decent again, Emmett caressed Alec’s cheek. His hand drew a hot trail down his shoulder and back, going all the way to his bum for a firm squeeze. Alec released a surprised chuckle and planted a teasing kiss on Emmett’s neck.

“Do you want to spend the night at my place?” Emmett whispered into his ear.

“With pleasure.”

Alec took a step back and offered his hand to Emmett, who took it gladly. They smiled at each other and left the hut. This time, they didn’t let go of each other’s hand, and simply enjoyed their walk to Emmett’s house. The sky was dark, the sun was long gone, and everything was silent save for the sound of their steps on pavement. Soon enough, they were on the doorstep, and it was time to enter a whole new world of possibilities.

“Are you ready?” asked Emmett with a cheeky smile.

“What for?”

“You didn’t think I’d forgotten you, did you? I know I left you... unsatisfied.” He winked.

“Oh, thank God. I was starting to consider using your bathroom,” admitted Alec, sounding thoroughly relieved.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to MrsCaulfield for being my beta.  
> Another shoutout to the gracepoint groupchat for coming up with this exquisite title, that inspired this whole (even more cursed) fic.


End file.
